Eric (5-2)
Eric (5-2), known in the Japanese version as is a minor character of the series of Yo-kai Watch. Appearance Eric has long hair in an aqua headband, he wears a white shirt with blue ends at the neck, left hand and right hand. He also wears blue shorts with a white strip on the left and right. And lastly, he wears a pair of blue sneakers. Personality Relationships Alex Alex and Eric are close friends and members of the Wildlife Club alongside Kenny. In "The Heartthrobs" request in Yo-kai Watch 2, Eric believes he's developed romantic feelings for Alex when he finds his hearts starts throbbing around her, causing him to avoid her. He decides to send a letter asking Alex to meet with him by the Rolling Waves Park. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Eric, he'll begin his confession to Alex before getting interrupted by Kenny. Eric's heart throbbing is revealed to be caused by the Yo-kai Terrorpotta, and once no longer inspirited realises he wasn't in love with Alex. However, he develops a genuine crush on her when she cries in relief and tells how much she cares for both him and Kenny. Kenny Kenny and Eric are close friends and members of the Wildlife Club alongside Alex. In "The Heartthrobs" request in Yo-Kai Watch 2, the two end up competing in a love triangle over Alex. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Kenny, Eric will interrupt the confession and the two boys will fight over Alex, much to her chagrin. When the Terrorpotta inspiriting both boys is defeated, the two stop fighting and reunite as friends. Profile In the anime Eric has a minor role in EP013, as Nate's dance partner. Yo-kai Watch The player can find Eric by the apartment complex in Shopper's Row, where he'll invite players to play Hide-and-Seek. Yo-kai Watch 2 Eric is a part of the Wildlife Club with Alex and Kenny. As part of the club, he discovers the secret base in the sewer in "The Secret Base" request and explores the abandoned mansion in Blossom Heights in the "Gone Haunting" request. In "The Heartthrobs" request, Eric believes he's developed romantic feelings for Alex when he finds his hearts starts throbbing around her, causing him to avoid her. He decides to send a letter asking Alex to meet with him by the Rolling Waves Park. If the player chooses to have Alex meet with Eric, he'll begin his confession to Alex before getting interrupted by Kenny. The two boys break into a fight, and the player discovers their heart throbbing wasn't caused by love, but by the yokai Terrorpotta. When the player defeats the yokai, the boys stop fighting, realizing that their hearts stopped thumping and thus they must not be in love. Alex is so relieved to see Eric and Kenny friends again that she starts to cry. She tells the two she cares about them both, unknowingly causing both boys to develop crushes on her once more. Trivia * As shown in EP013, he is great at dancing. In other languages * Spanish: Rosendo * French: * German: * Italian:Michele 'Mic' * Korean: 이선우 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents‏‎